Home For Christmas
by Kakashi500
Summary: Mom, stop defending him..." Sasuke stood near the door and heard every word. "...Stop trying to make us think he actually sent these and actually cares about us."


**Home For Christmas**

_When I think of snow  
I think of Christmas  
When I think of you  
I think of home  
I know all these miles  
That come between us  
For a while will melt away_

"Mommy when is daddy coming home?" A young six year old girl asked as she used the cookie-cutters to make little Christmas shapes into the cookie dough. Her pink-hair was put into a ponytail that hung low. The dark eyes she inherited from her father turned to her mother innocently. Her clothes were a pair of black pants and a blue shirt.

"Honey you know he won't be home for awhile, he's too far away and doing his part for our country." Sakura said as she wiped her hands on the apron she wore so she wouldn't get flour on her red shirt and blue pants.

"I still don't understand what that means," She said as she cut another shape from the cookie dough.

"Nami, it means he has to protect our home." Her brother, Kisho, said as he flipped through a magazine, his clothes consisted of a pair of black jeans and a dark green shirt. The fourteen year old boy looked to his sister as his black hair sprung across his green eyes, when she turned to look at him. "He's a soldier, its his job. And its because of that job that he's never here."

"Kisho that's enough!" Sakura scolded him.

"Well its true mom, how long are you going to keep pretending that we're okay?! He's never here!" Kisho yelled and stood from his seat and ran upstairs to his room.

"Kisho!" Sakura called for him but all that answered her was the sound of a door slamming.

"Mommy. Christmas is tomorrow, why can't daddy come home just for one day?" Nami said as tears came to her eyes and she got out of her seat and left the kitchen.

Sakura sighed, but she couldn't help that tears were forming in her eyes as well.

_Sasuke I miss you, we all do and we know you have to do your part...but we wish you were here.

* * *

_

The plane shifted softly from the turbulence that shook it. A raven-haired male dressed in black pants and a black shirt with a black jacket over it, sighed. He glanced out the window and saw that the airport came in sight.

A voice crackled over the intercom. "Passengers we are about to land, please fasten your seat-belts."

He already had his seat-belt on so he didn't worry about it. Suddenly it started snowing, he was just lucky it began snowing after they arrived at the airport. It would have been hell trying to find a way home if it was snowing at the last stop they made, they wouldn't have been able to take off from the runway.

Once the plane had come to a complete stop he removed his seat-belt and reached to grab his carry on bag before heading to exit the plane. He arrived in the terminal, there wasn't anyone here to greet him. Why? His family didn't know he was coming home, this was a surprise visit. He was surprised when he was allowed to come back to visit his family, and they were surely going to be shocked when they see him.

He called a cab after he received his last bag of luggage and was on his way home. He sighed as one of the yellow cares finally stopped to take him away from the airport. Once his luggage had been placed in the trunk he got inside the back seat and that started the slow, silent drive home.

_What will they say?_ He couldn't help but ponder this as he stared out the window and watched several cars drive by. _Will they be happy to see me?_

Not a lot of soldiers get the opportunity to return home for the holidays, they were either stationed in one area for a long period of time or they were training to keep themselves in top condition and hone their skills. This was the time of the year all soldiers wished they were permitted to return home and return to their families.

_I just got lucky._

* * *

It was late when he arrived home, well not that late, it was about nine o'clock. His family would already be in bed by this time. Walking up to the front door he pulled out his keys and unlocked the door before stepping inside and shutting it behind him. Locking the door he set his bags down by it and glanced around. He smiled slightly when he spotted all of the decorations placed around the house.

He stepped forward and turned his gaze into the living room where he spotted the Christmas tree with the light still turned on. But another thing caught his eye and it made him smile. Sakura was sleeping soundly on the couch covered in a thin blanket that was slowly slipping off her. Stepping forward he headed to the couch and he saw the picture she clutched in her hands. It was of her, him and their kids.

He grabbed the blanket and lifted it up so it covered her completely. But when he lifted it, the movement startled her and she started waking up. A tired moan escaped her lips and he stared down at her when she slowly opened her eyes.

The lights of the tree illuminated his figure and she sat up quickly with wide eyes and was about ready to scream when he covered her mouth gently. Once her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room she saw his face and tears came to her eyes. She was frozen with shock for a few minutes before she realized she was staring.

"Sasuke!" She dropped the picture from her hands and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

"Ssh." He hushed her, "You'll wake the kids up."

"Oh my god. I can't believe you're really here." She said when she pulled away and placed her hands against his cheeks to make sure he was really here as tears fell slowly from her eyes.

"I know." He placed his hands on top of hers to gently hold her wrists.

"How-? I mean I-" She was at loss for words.

"Most of us that had families were able to come home, the wars are dying down so they didn't need a lot of soldiers there." Sasuke explained and wiped her cheeks to remove the crystal drops that lingered on her skin.

"You came home just in time." She cried out as she tried to stop crying. "Five months is just too long without you."

"One _day_ is _too_ long without you." Sasuke murmured as he kissed her on the lips.

She didn't hesitate to kiss him back and soon they made their way to their room where things began to heat up. They didn't waste a second in removing each others clothing, especially when Sakura took control. They hadn't seen each other in months and they knew they both wanted this.

* * *

It was around seven when Sasuke woke up, he was still too used to getting up early. Sakura woke up when he did and they headed downstairs to make some warm tea. He was dressed in a pair of black jeans and a long-sleeved red shirt with a white one underneath it. Sakura dressed in a pair of blue pants and a black shirt.

Sasuke put two gifts underneath the tree a few minutes ago and he held one in his hands.

"Sakura." He called her.

"Yeah?"

"Here. Merry Christmas." He said and handed her a small box wrapped in red paper.

She smiled brightly and quickly unwrapped it before pulling open the box. Inside sat a necklace with a heart shaped charm on it. In the center of the heart were engraved words.

_My Angel_

"Sasuke." She turned to him to see him smile. "Thank you. I have a present for you too. Kisho and Nami helped pick it, we weren't sure if we were going to be able to get it to you, but here you are."

"Last night was enough of a gift." He smirked as he winked at her which caused her to blush a deep shade of red.

Before she could say anything they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. They were sure it was Nami and Kisho so Sakura pushed him softly.

"Go hide." Sakura smiled excitedly.

"Okay. Okay." He said and left the living room.

Kisho and Nami came into the room as Sakura smiled. "Merry Christmas you two."

"Merry Christmas mom." They said in unison.

Kisho wore a pair of blue jeans and a white shirt while Nami dressed in a green shirt and tan pants. They were pretty sure they were going to go outside later so they dressed for the weather conditions now.

Sakura handed them the presents Sasuke had bought them. Kisho noticed who it was from and raised a brow.

"These aren't really from dad are they?" He stated. "You just bought these to make us think that."

"No Kisho-"

"Mom, stop defending him..." Sasuke stood near the door and heard every word. "...Stop trying to make us think he actually sent these and actually cares about us."

Sasuke froze at what he said. Kisho seemed pretty angry at him.

_Maybe he has every right to be mad._

Kisho, Nami and Sakura heard the front door open before it closed quietly, Sasuke wasn't angry like most people would think he would have been. Even he believed he hasn't been a very good father these last few years.

"Mom. Who was that?" Kisho asked hesitantly.

"That was your father." Sakura said as she placed her hand over her mouth and tried not to cry.

Kisho's eyes widened. "What?!"

"He came home last night, he came to surprise us for Christmas." Sakura explained after she brought her hand away from her mouth. She looked at Kisho who seemed confused and regretful.

"He came back..." Kisho whispered to himself.

"Kisho." Nami continued. "Why did you say that?"

_What have I done?!_ Kisho shouted in his head.

* * *

Sasuke leaned against the door briefly before proceeding in his steps to walk down the street. He stuffed his hands into the black jacket he grabbed before leaving the house.

"I shouldn't have expected to be welcomed home so easily," He said to himself.

Trudging through the snow, he tried to forget what Kisho had said but it just kept sending a pang to his heart. He slumped his shoulders and continued walking until he came to a stop outside a bar which was surprisingly open despite being Christmas day.

Sighing he decided to hell with it and walked inside. He sat on a stool at the bar and asked the bartender for a bottle of beer.

"You back from overseas?" The older man asked as he wiped up the beer that was spilled by others that left.

"Huh?" Sasuke stated as he glanced at the man.

"Your jacket, it has the military logo on it." He pointed out.

"Oh, yeah. I came back to surprise my family for Christmas." Sasuke said as he held the beer in both of his hands.

"So what are you doing here?" The man asked curiously. "Shouldn't you be with them?"

"Yeah. But not if my son hates me."

"Why do you say that?"

"He thinks I don't care about him, because I'm always gone due to the military."

"Well, I don't think he hates you. He's just afraid he's going to lose you." The man explained. "He probably thinks you don't care because you're always gone and putting yourself in harms way. He's afraid that you'll die and leave them permanently."

"Do you have kids?"

"Yeah, they are all grown up now. But I was also in the military like you are when they were young." He sighed. "I thought they hated me too because I was always gone, but I learned that they were just afraid."

Before Sasuke could say anything his phone vibrated. He pulled it out and it said one missed call, and a new voice message. He excused himself and called his voice mail and soon he heard his son's voice.

_Dad, I'm sorry. Please, I didn't mean what I said. I'm just scared something will happen to you, and I got angry at that thought. Please will you come home? Will you please answer your phone?  
_

Sasuke hung up and sighed softly. He looked to the old bar patron. "Was that your son?"

"Yeah."

"Go." He deadpanned. "Your son needs you."

Sasuke nodded and paid for his drink which he only drank half of. "Thanks."

The older man nodded as Sasuke left and headed back home. He made a phone call on the way as he walked.

* * *

Kisho sat out on the steps of his parent's home. Waiting for his dad to return.

He sighed and was about to stand up and head back inside when he heard someone walking in his direction. He turned and spotted the one he had been waiting for. Kisho looked down in shame as Sasuke came to stand in front of him.

Sakura and Nami spotted them out the window but left to go into the kitchen to let them be alone.

Kisho stood before bringing his gaze to meet his father's. "I'm sorry. Dad I'm so sorry. Please I don't want you to hate me."

He was shocked when Sasuke pulled him into an embrace. Sasuke had to bend a little bit since his son's height only reached his mid-chest.

"Nothing you do or say could ever make me hate you." Sasuke said as Kisho returned the hug.

"Dad I'm just afraid, things happen in the war, and there's no telling if mom will ever get a call and be told that you were killed." Kisho said as a few tears escaped his eyes.

"I know, I'm sorry too. But why didn't you ever tell me how you felt before?"

"Because, you're proud to be a soldier, its what your heart is set on."

"That's true. But my heart is actually more set on my family. Fighting in those wars are meaningless if you guys aren't here when I return home." Sasuke explained. "And I hate leaving you guys constantly. Which is why, I've retired."

"What?!" Kisho asked as he pulled away from the embrace.

"I called my commanding officer and I told him that I no longer wanted to keep being sent overseas," Sasuke said, "It will be official after new years eve."

"But- what-"

"Hey. Its my choice and I choose to be with my family."

Kisho smiled as Sasuke smirked.

"Now then. There's something we haven't done in awhile." Sasuke stepped back before quickly kneeling down and grabbing some of the snow and forming it into a ball.

"Dad don't. Please." Kisho tried not to laugh but Sasuke shook his head and tossed it at him.

"Too late." Sasuke grinned as the snow hit Kisho on the shoulder when the young boy tried to dodge it.

"Dad!" Kisho yelled.

Sakura and Nami heard the two outside and quickly grabbed their coats and shoes and ran outside.

"Daddy!" Nami called out before running to him when he turned his attention to her.

"Hey Boo." He called her by her nickname as he hugged her tightly. She had received that nickname when she was a baby.

"I still don't get why you call me that." Nami said when Sasuke pulled away from the embrace as Kisho and Sakura walked over to them.

"Its because when you were only about seven months old, whenever we wanted to get you to laugh we would say boo and you'd just laugh like it was the funniest thing that ever happened," Sasuke explained.

"Yeah, mom, dad and I would say it randomly and you would just start laughing." Kisho added and ruffled her pink hair.

"Then I have a nickname for daddy," Nami said.

"What would that be?" Sakura questioned her daughter.

"Hero." Sasuke's eyes softened when she said this. "Because he's saving our family from bad people."

"Yeah Nami you're right," Kisho nodded with agreement, "Dad is a hero."

"Alright Bubba," Sasuke said to Kisho who blushed at his nickname.

"Don't call me that!" He yelled, "I'm fourteen, I'm too old for nicknames."

"You're never too old for nicknames." Sakura grinned. "It can't be any worse than what your grandmother called your dad."

"What did she call him?" Kisho asked eagerly.

"Doodle-Bug." Sakura giggled as Kisho and Nami laughed.

Sasuke turned red and looked away in embarrassment. Sakura whispered something into Kisho's and Nami's ear and they nodded with enthusiasm. Before Sasuke could move the two kids tackled him onto the ground and covered him with snow, or at least they attempted to anyway.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Sasuke tried to get their attention and make them stop.

_Definitely the best Christmas ever. _Sasuke thought as he grinned inwardly before grabbing his kids and tickling them and throwing snow at them.

_Not all soldiers return to their homes  
Leaving their families all alone  
Tears are shed every single night  
As the loved one walks into the fight__  
_

_Deaths come and go not a singe one is spared  
The memories they had were all but shared  
Being left out makes it ache and burn  
So they just wait for their hero's return_

_**~Dedicated to all of the soldiers that passed on, and to those who were not able to be with their loved ones during this holiday season~**_

**A/N Just a small one shot. A bit random, oh well. **

**I don't think this came out as well as I thought it would have, but its here anyway. Please read and review. **

**Happy Holidays to everyone out there! ^_^  
**


End file.
